Others
This section will be used to talk only about recurring characters who are in some way important to the four main characters, either in socializing or decision making. For example, women's club members who only appear once (i.e. Ruth Knickerbocker, Jane Sebastian, etc.) do not belong here. Little Ricky http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SimmonsRicky.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MayerRicky.jpg Ricardo/Enrique Alberto Fernando Ricardo y de Acha, Jr. (AKA: "Little Ricky") was born on January 19, 1953 at 11 am. He was probably conceived sometime in the spring of 1952, around episodes #32-35, when Lucy and Ricky were still sharing a single bed. He was born at least two weeks before his due date, because Lucy's baby was supposed to be due in February. Little Ricky is the apple of his parents' eyes, being that he is the Ricardos' only child. Fred and Ethel Mertz are his godparents, and he is so close to them that he calls them "Aunt Ethel and Uncle Fred." He even named his dog "Fred" after his godfather. As for other pets, he has Hopalong the frog, turtles Tommy and Jimmy, parakeets Alice and Phil, and fish Mildred and Charles. He once had a pet lizard, too, but it accidentally fell out the window. For the first five years of his life, he lived in a small brownstone apartment building in Manhattan, located at 623 East 68th Street. He was a mischievous toddler, often getting into things he shouldn't have. He usually was being watched by neighbor Mrs. Trumbull or his maternal grandmother, so his parents could go have fun with the Mertzes. When his parents and godparents set off on their road trip to Hollywood, Little Ricky stayed behind in New York, being cared for by his grandmother. A few weeks after the Ricardos and Mertzes arrived in Hollywood, Mrs. McGillicuddy flew out to California with Little Ricky. He celebrated his third birthday with only his grandmother, as his parents were in Europe at the time. His mother sent him to nursery school shortly before his third birthday. There, he contracted another bout of tonsillitis and had to have his tonsils removed. He turned five years old a year before he should have, in 1957, so nobody knows what happened to him during most of his fourth year of life. Right before he turned five, Little Ricky discovered he has a true talent playing the drums, just like his father. He started music school under the instruction of Mr. Crawford shortly after he first started playing drums. His first public recital was only a month after he started playing. Little Ricky has since performed playing the drums many times, both in a six-piece Dixieland band while in New York, as well as for several performances with his dad. Besides his drum playing, Little Ricky's Dixieland band included Buddy Noble on bass, Earl Robie on ukulele, Robert Norman on trumpet, Jeff Woodruff on trombone, and Larry Gleason on accordion. While in kindergarten, his teacher Miss Pringle ended up giving him the lead role of Billy Brown in the school play called "The Enchanted Forest." His last months in New York saw him playing drums and playing with his New York best friend, Stevie Appleby. Little Ricky was lucky enough to have Superman appear at his fifth birthday party. But in 1957, his parents decided to move to the country, so Little Ricky started life anew in Westport, Connecticut. His parents feel that the country lifestyle will be healthier and more beneficial to their son's well-being. He quickly became good friends with the neighbor boy, Bruce Ramsey, and they often played together and slept over at each others' houses. He also appears to be friends with the Munsons' boy, Billy. Little Ricky and Fred the dog even stayed overnight with the Munsons one night. He stayed friends with Stevie Appleby, though, and one weekend, he visited the Applebys in New York and supposedly went to the zoo and to a Dodgers' game. As he got older, his Connecticut best friend became Billy Thompson, he won a pet racehorse named Whirling Jet in a cereal contest, became a proud member of Cub Scout Pack 714, and he supposedly got two new pet lizards. played by James John Ganzer Season 2 Episode 2.16 Richard and Ronald Lee Simmons Season 2 Episodes 2.22-2.31 6 shows Joseph and Michael Mayer Seasons 3-5 Episodes 3.1-5.22 32 shows Richard Keith Season 6 Episodes 6.1-6.27 23 Shows Jerry (Ricky's agent) Jerry was the agent of Ricky Ricardo who first appears in "The Lost Pilot"", the very first episode of I Love Lucy, which was shot in early 1951 before the series was picked up by CBS-TV for the 1951-52 TV season. Played by actor Jerry Hausner, Jerry, a recurring character, would appear in 14 episodes in all during the first 3 seasons of the series. In the show's original pilot episode "The Lost Pilot", Jerry had a main part. Ricky's original character of "Larry Lopez" was supposed to be much more well-to-do and famous than the bandleader Ricky Ricardo turned out to be. When the show's concept was changed, however, Jerry's importance in the series was greatly diminshed from what he was originally meant to be, "Ricky's best friend", to a secondary character, and even the lines of Jerry Hausner, who played Jerry, in "The Audition," the episode whose plot was based off of the pilot, were given to Fred Mertz character, (William Frawley) who replaced Jerry as Ricky's best friend. Jerry, a shrewd agent as well as a loyal and trusted friend of the RIcardos, is always seeking to get the best possible deal done, but not at the expense of the Ricky, who he manages or Lucy as well; in the episode "Fan Magazine" a magazine writer Eleanor Harris (Joan Banks) who wanted to do an article on the 'real' Ricardos, got the impression that Ricky, who, along with Lucy, was trying to impress Eleanor, that Ricky was being unfaithful, which also planted seeds of distrust in Lucy's mind. Jerry. who realizes this, talks with Ricky about the misunderstanding, and they are able to quell the whole situation. The Applebys http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CarolineAppleby.jpg Carolyn Lillian Appleby may be Lucy and Ethel's closest friend outside of each other. Secretary of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League, Carolyn has known Lucy and Ethel so long that they knew Carolyn when her name used to be Lillian. Carolyn is happily married to Charlie Appleby, and they have a son, Stevie, who was born four days before Little Ricky (January 15, 1953). Carolyn's relationship with Lucy and Ethel is a complicated one, as their friendship is often more rivalry. Lucy and Carolyn often feel the need to compete with one another and show the other up in some way. Carolyn is a braggart and a gossip, but she can be a good friend if you treat her well. For instance, it only took an expensive cashmere sweater for her to back Lucy in the women's club presidential election, and she gave Lucy and Ethel a TV spot to sell their salad dressing when promised a profit of three cents off of each jar sold. Carolyn lives in a New York apartment that was re-furnished with Chinese modern-style furniture in 1953. She enjoys playing bridge with Lucy, Ethel, and Marion Strong, but you have to watch her, because she cheats when adding up the score. She clearly lives comfortably, jetting off to Hawaii in 1955. While on her way to the big island, Carolyn stopped by Hollywood to visit with Lucy and Ethel. She lost her glasses on the plane, but she had found them in time to watch Lucy dance with Van Johnson. It is unknown if Lucy and/or Ethel have kept in contact with Carolyn since moving to Westport, Connecticut. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Charlie.jpg Charlie Appleby is as snobby and bragadocious as his wife, Carolyn. He is the manager of a television station, and he often is sought out among his circle of friends to secure television time slots. Charlie loves Carolyn and his son, Stevie, and he wants to provide them with nothing but the best. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LittleStevie.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BigStevie.jpg Stevie Appleby was born at 12 noon on January 15, 1953. For some reason, Stevie was born in California, despite his parents being from New York. He is the only child the Applebys have, and he is spoiled. He was declared "most beautiful baby in the world" on TV by Lucy Ricardo when he was a year old. He and Little Ricky grew up as best friends, and Stevie was more than happy to go see Superman at Little Ricky's fifth birthday party. Stevie stayed close with Little Ricky even after the Ricardos moved to Connecticut. Once after the move, Little Ricky visited the Applebys for the weekend. Stevie and Little Ricky supposedly went to the zoo and to a Dodgers' game together. Mrs. Trumbull http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MrsTrumbull.jpg Mrs. Mathilda Trumbull is a resident at 623 East 68th Street. She appears to live one floor above the Ricardos' original apartment, which would put her on the fifth floor. Mrs. Trumbull's relationship with the Ricardos started off rocky, when she couldn't stand newborn Little Ricky's crying. But when she was forced to soothe the baby when he was mistakenly neglected, she bonded with him and became his 'round-the-clock babysitter. And she always babysat for free. She has a nephew named Joe who is a repairman. She also owns a pet cat. This unnamed cat is the reason Lucy was able to pay off her $473 grocery bill. If Mrs. Trumbull hadn't needed a can of All-Pet for the cat, Ricky wouldn't have made big bucks buying stock in Canadian Allied Petroleum. Mrs. Trumbull is equally happy to take care of things for the Mertzes, too. While the Mertzes were in Hollywood and Europe, Mrs. Trumbull managed the building for them. Her sister ends up moving in to the building and managing the building after the Mertzes move to Connecticut. Mrs. Trumbull is a Rudolph Valentino fan, and she appeared to have some dreams of getting into show business, since she tried to dress like a Spanish singer when Ben Benjamin was supposed to come over and audition Ricky. Mrs. McGillicuddy http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MrsMcG.jpg Mrs. McGillicuddy (her first name is unknown) is Lucy Ricardo's mother. She is a scatterbrained nitwit who often causes friction when she insists on being included in events. She calls her son-in-law "Mickey," never bothering to learn his real name. She has caused "Mickey" much stress, in the forms of wanting to go along to California all of a sudden, sending Tennessee Ernie Ford to stay with the Ricardos, and not properly informing Ricky of an important chance to play at the Roxy. All she's really good for is watching Little Ricky. She ended up taking care of her grandson while the Ricardos and Mertzes drove to Hollywood; she couldn't go on the long road trip, because she gets carsick. She flew out with Little Ricky shortly after the gang arrived in California, and she was a guaranteed babysitter whenever Lucy wanted to go hunt celebrities. Similarly, she continued being babysitter for Little Ricky when the Ricardos went to Europe in 1956 and when they went to Japan in 1959. Mrs. McGillicuddy took a poorly planned car trip through New England with her friends in 1955. None of the women planned a trip itinerary or had any idea where they were headed, so they chose to flip a coin at intersections to decide which way to go. It is unknown how Mrs. McGillicuddy survived this car trip with how easily she becomes carsick. Mrs. McGillicuddy, like her daughter, is very involved in her woman's club. In 1954, she was the chairman of her club's bazaar. She is a diehard Rudolph Valentino fan, and her favorite Valentino film was The Sheik. Mrs. McGillicuddy loves Valentino so much that, when she was out in Hollywood with her daughter, she couldn't wait to go see the house where Valentino lived. She also is a fan of Ramon Novarro and Francis X. Bushman, but they can't compare to Valentino. She also has a passion for writing. She wanted to take her book's manuscript (about the story of her family) out to California to try and get it published. Her ancestry is Scottish, and her relatives dwell from Kildoonan, a town in Northern Scotland that is between Golspie and Ullapool. Marion Strong http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Marion.jpg Vice president of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League, Marion Strong is a real card. She has horrible taste in headwear, she "always tries to pretend she's somebody" (according to Carolyn Appleby), and she has a cackling laugh that sounds like a hen. She is married to her husband, Bill, who let the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League use his lodge hall for their club dance. She was an actress in her early days, and her crowning achievement as an actress was being Mistress of Ceremonies for the Senior Shenanigans at the Rappahanock School for Girls. She serves as the women's club's vice-president, and she enjoys playing bridge with Lucy, Ethel, and Carolyn. The Ramseys http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BettyRamsey.jpg Betty Ramsey is a pretentious snob. She grew up in Albuquerque, and apparently knew Ethel when she was a young child. Both she and Ethel went to Albuquerque Elementary. Her maiden name was Foster, and her father, Leslie Foster, belonged to the same lodge as Ethel's father, Will Potter. Betty's family moved away from Albuquerque when she was nine years old. A member of the Westport Country Club, Betty is all about being the best and showing off her money. She also is a member of the Westport Historical Society, and she won the Westport "Best Garden" trophy three years in a row for her prize yellow tulips. She pals around with Lucy and Ethel, trying to pretend that she's close to them. She is married to Ralph and has one son, Bruce. The Ramseys also have a female cat who once had kittens. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RalphRamsey.jpg Ralph Ramsey is a title member of the Burton, Warshman, and Ramsey agency, which is either a TV or an advertising agency, and he makes a very good salary. He is married to Betty, and they have one son, Bruce. The Ramseys also have a female cat who once had kittens. Ralph is member of the Westport Country Club, and he was the one to propose the Ricardos' name for potential membership after they moved to Westport. (It is unknown if the Ricardos end up becoming country club members.) Ralph admits, though, that he only joined the country club so he could play golf. Also, he hates the smell of Betty's exotic perfume, and he gives Ricky a $3500 television gig that helped pay for the Ricardos' new country furniture. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BruceRamsey.jpg Bruce Ramsey is the only child of Betty and Ralph. He is best friends with Little Ricky. Bruce helped Little Ricky hide the hens when Little Ricky thought his father was going to get rid of the birds. This is because, when the Ramseys' female cat had kittens, Bruce hid the kittens to keep his father from selling them. Bruce also got into a fistfight with Little Ricky before they became friends. The two boys fought over whose father was stronger, since Ralph and Ricky were also having a fistfight at the time. Bruce has a pet cat that once had kittens. Tennesse Ernie Ford (Cousin Ernie) http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CousinErnie.jpg The Ricardos and the Mertzes met Ernie Ford when he came to visit the Ricardos from his home in Bent Fork, Tennesse (population of 54). Ernie is related to the Ricardos by being Lucy's mother's friend's college roommate's cousin's middle boy. Ernie refers to the Ricardos and the Mertzes as "cousin," due to the habit of everyone calling one another "cousin" down in Tennessee. While Ernie proved to be a nuisance as a house guest by overstaying his welcome, he is a good-natured, sweet, loving soul. He enjoys eating, singing, and playing his guitar. His favorite song to play and sing is "Wabash Cannonball." The Ricardos and Mertzes love him like family and enjoyed performing with him as the Four Hot Chicken Pickers on the TV show Millikan's Chicken-Mash Hour. As a way of paying back the hospitality the Ricardos and Mertzes granted him in New York in 1954, Ernie helped the foursome escape from jail in 1955 on their way to Hollywood, when the gang got in trouble with the law after getting a speeding ticket in Bent Fork. Ernie was not only happy to help his cousins, but he also enjoyed getting back at the town sheriff, who has had an enmity for Ernie ever since Ernie jilted daughter Teensy at the alter. While Teensy and Ernie once had a romance of some sort, Teensy's twin sister, Weensy, "can't stand the sight" of Ernie.﻿ The Munsons http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GraceMunson.jpg When she lived in New York, Grace Munson served as treasurer of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League, starting in 1953. Sometime before 1957, she moved to Westport, Connecticut with her husband, Harry, and her son, Billy. She is a member of the Westport Historical Society. Grace makes grape jelly from her vineyards and churns her own butter. She also raises chickens. She is the one responsible for making Lucy want to move to the country. When Lucy visited the Munsons one weekend, Grace showed her what a great life one can have in Westport. Plus, Grace gave Lucy some of her homemade butter and grape jelly to take home, as well as fresh eggs from her chickens. Grace lives about a mile away from the Ricardos' house. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HarryMunson.jpg Harry Munson is Grace's husband. He has one son named Billy. Not much is known about him, but he is a member of the Westport country club, and he introduces houseguest Diana Jordan. He owns chickens and a vineyard on his Westport property. He lives about a mile away from the Ricardos. Category:Browse Category:Characters